


lila's super-sweet 16

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: Steven & Winifred [2]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alya Césaire Bashing, Back to Back, Birthday Party, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Disco, F/M, Gore, Interracial Relationship, Lila Rossi Bashing, Stevinifred, Sweet 16, based on a robot chicken sketch, grotesque, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: After making good on her promise, lila eventually gets more than what she originally bargained for on the night of sixteenth birthday party
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Winifred [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978369
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	lila's super-sweet 16

**Author's Note:**

> Bold warnings apply for brief detailed gore
> 
> took a small break from writing a forthcoming su/arthur/miraculous fanfiction to write this lacklustre disaster
> 
> As applied in one of the tags, this was based on a robot chicken sketch i saw way too much. And also based on my sweet 16th party i originally planned a while back, but was ultimately postponed due to the coronavirus pandemic.

It was lila’s sixteenth birthday come this saturday as she announced such-and immediately graced the class with her presence as she announced a huge party on the same night.

As she liked, most of the class particularly her one-note supporters (with the exception of an annoyed-looking chloe) collectively cheered at that, where lila intended to dampen the excitement a bit as she reminded them of how openly paranoid she felt by marinette’s company as usual as soon as her eyes landed on the blunette in particular.

As expected, whether it was vocal or not, that same select group immediately decided against giving marinette an invitation.

While lila shot her a smug smirk, marinette just silently shrugged, slightly annoyed as they all just pushed past her without a second thought.

The blunette wasn’t particularly concerned about being spurned by those she cared about as much anymore, and even then she already had plans with two good friends she made at her lowest point not too long ago in the night in question. 

Planning for the party had since gone underway-and whether it was the cake not being the right design or favour, or the design of her party dress not approved by her or fitting as it should, even at the most trivial things lila became a screeching, constantly raging banshee either way. Even as she threatened to cancel her party until she calmed down, not even her mother could try to tame her.

The madness thankfully came to an end as saturday finally came. A vibrant show of fireworks coloured the starry night sky, and with adrien decorating her arm and a bright smile that complimented her poise, lila emerged from the open door of the late-night stretch limousine and onto the red carpet that led to the dance hall.

With an impassive gabriel and nathalie behind them the couple was met with the shuttering of many cameras as lila pridefully kept her head held up high, sassily sashaying inside.

Everything was going great; she was showered with a desired amount of attention much to her liking, she managed to have adrien all to herself, and best of all-she succeeded in completely ruining that **_goody-goody bitch’s_** life and thieving those she held near and dear to from her without a second thought.

With a large smirk, techno music blasted through her ears as all the guests basked in her glory.

After she made it in, lila and the class proceeded to have the time of their lives. Not one note of the blunette crossed anyone’s mind during the party, and when she did the vocal thoughts they had of her were far from positive.

While Marinette was away, having her own fun with Steven and Winifred.

The couple offered to escort her to a glamourous 70's-themed disco where steven and winifred also frequent almost every night. Feathered caramel-brown hair abound, winifred gathered so much attention with her stunning looks, where as he held her closer to him steven's possessive glare sent every man that gawked at her fleeing.

The mirror ball dropped where the trio joined everyone else on the multicoloured dancefloor, winifred’s silvery sequin minidress glimmering in the dim-lit club as everyone including mari danced along to the boisterous music without a care.

" _Oooooooh_ , when you mix your _owwwnnnn_ , the look is yours _alooooone!_ " sang winifred, as a smirking steven gracefully spun her around.

"That's the way, babe." encouraged steven as he pulled her close.

For the first time in a while, if not forever, marinette could actually relax without worry, the weight that held her back for so long finally lifted from her shoulders. She wouldn’t have believed it at first, but the fate of losing her friends to lila had actually been a blessing in disguise for her as soon as she realised who her real ones were.

* * *

Later on, with obscured vision lila’s parents escorted her to the centre of the dance hall.

“This present _better_ be worth it, you _dirty old man_.” she snarled out to her father.

 _“Mia figlia,_ I’ve put together to give you the _biggest_ gift money could buy....a gift you'll _truly_ love.”

The knot to the blindfold was undone by him to withhold keeping her in suspense any longer, where as lila slowly opened her eyes at that, the roof opens up to display the **_planet Mars_** seen from a distance far in space.

Almost immediately the dance hall burst in an explosion of cheers at the sight where lila looked to her gift with widened eyes, before squealing out loud with joy. Alya joined her, grabbing onto her as she did.

“This is the sweetest sweet 16 _ever!”_

* * *

Lila's words had ultimately proved the opposite however.

Even as she screamed and cried out with resistance her voice just remained considerably hoarse from the constant screeching she did on the way, and out of her dress was a spacesuit as she stood around the deserted redness of her “birthday present”, the italian’s space-appropriate attire making her definitely being far from home known.

A NASA robot that drove behind her managed to replace her rage with desperation as it instantly caught her attention; seeing the robot as a chance for salvation the sausage-haired girl frantically chased after it.

“Get the _fuck_ back here and get me _off_ this _godforsaken shithole,_ you _stupid piece of-“_

Her demand fell her however as she unexpectedly found herself stumbling over a nearby crater.

The helmet became detached from her suit as soon as her body fell upon impact with the ground, and much to a red-cheeked lila’s misfortune she desperately held onto her neck, grip tightening as through a choked voice she screeched with pain, increasingly divested of air, head now provoked with full grotesque swelling.

And before she knew it, she saw black as all that followed a sudden, instant explosion of crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> lila death go brrrr
> 
> the song winifred sung for example is this here: https://youtu.be/7P7Olcu2h8g?t=12


End file.
